overload
by xarogancexinasoupcanx
Summary: “ Her” I heard a strong voice say al of sudden. “I want her” Then I noticed the finger pointing at me, and the masked man who was attached to the finger. Oh.. damn.. She never was ordinairy, yet he chose her..
1. Chapter 1

I never was one to go by the rules, and i sure as hell didn't plan on following this one.  
An arranged marriage, so lame. Not that anyone would marry me. Why not you might wonder? Well I'm not your typical, be good, listen to your husband they want here.  
I fight like a man, I drink like a man, I dress like a man. Sometimes I think I would have been better of being a man but oh well..

"I'm not putting that ugly thing on!" I yelled, as I ran away. "Young lady, today you're going to be with the other girls to be picked as a bride, and I want you to look pretty like the other girls" my mother yelled.  
"Yeah well I'm not like the other girls so leave me the hell alone" no freaking way I was wearing a pink dress I'd rather die!  
To bad my dad was waiting on the other side of the hallway. He stopped me and gave me that look, you know the look that says, do what your mom say or I'll be disappointed in you. It's a mean trick, but a good one, it always works. I've always respected my father, he and I got along quite alright.  
But in times like these he would always pick moms side.  
"Loralia what is going on, why are you running so fast" he asked me. "mom is trying to get me in a dress, not just a dress a PINK dress dad, its freaking baby pink, if I have to wear a dress, I'll live, but I'll die in this one dad make her stop!"  
This just made my dad laugh. "I thought you're mother would pick something like that so I already got something else"

My dad showed me the dress he picked out, it was simple, black, with a red ribbon around the waist. There was a red necklace included with a small black pearl in the middle of it. The shoes were black with a small heal. I could live with something like that.  
I still didn't like that I had to wear it, but heck I'll live.

Two hours later I was standing between all these pretty girls, they were all cute and girlie, I hated them right away.  
Then a huge door opened and a group of about twenty men came through them. Big men, small men, handsome men, ugly men, and a man with a mask on.. what the heck.

"Gentleman these ladies are all available for marriage, one of these beautiful woman could be your wife, there yours to choose." A man i didn't know shouted across the mumbling of the men.  
They immediately looked at us with interest. Sick perverts, they were undressing us with they're eyes. Trying to find out which one of us would be the best fuck.  
Although I noticed the man with the mask, looking at me, at my face, staring into my eyes.  
" Her" I heard a strong voice say al of sudden. "I want her" Then I noticed the finger pointing at me, and the masked man who was attached to the finger.  
Oh.. damn..


	2. Chapter 2 Hello new life

So here I am, sitting in a room, waiting for my future husband to arrive.  
I don't like this, the shock on the men's faces when he picked me, the fear in my parents eyes, and the relieve on the other girls faces, I didn't like it one bit.

The door opened and there stood the masked man together with my father. "loralia, this is Kane, he will become you're husband soon" He said. He didn't seem really pleased about having to say it though.

I made a small bow for the masked man before me. I knew I was supposed to bow deeper, but screw that. I should get just as much respect as men get... I don't though...  
The masked man, or Kane as my father just called him, walked towards me. His hand brushed my cheek softly. His hands were rough but gentle. "She's lovely" he said turning his head towards my father. "Yes Loralia is a real porcelain doll, I hope you will treat her like that, she's my angel and I want her to get a good husband, and a perfect life" My father answered.  
"Don't worry, she will be treated like the angel she is" Kane spoke, while running his hand across my cheek again.  
I really hate this you know, being talked about like I'm not there. Also I was getting bored, I stood here for at least an hour , my feet were killing me from these damn shoes, I hated walking around in this dress, I wanted to go home.

"Are you tired my angel" Kane all of a sudden spoke to me. I nodded, not knowing if I was permitted to speak or not. "I shall take you to my home, we will return to your home tomorrow to get you things, and for you to say goodbye's to your parents" he said. I nodded again, tears slowly gathering in my eyes. I might not like my mother, but I would miss her yelling, and I would miss my father's care.

I was lifted up all of a sudden by big strong arms, and Kane carried me out of the room. We went outside were a horse was waiting for us. He lifted me on the horse and sat down behind me.  
The ride to my new home was silent. A almost fell asleep against the muscular chest behind me.  
Eventually I did, and Kane woke me up when we got there. I wanted to climb of the horse myself, but before I could even try I was in his arms again.  
We walked towards a huge house, it was beautiful, almost like a fairytale castle. Then the door opened and a man even taller than Kane stood there. "Ah my brother, you have returned, and by the looks of it with a beautiful girl to wed" he said. Kane gently put me on my feet before the other man. " Yes brother, this is my soon to be wife Loralia, darling, this is my brother Mark, you will address him as Lord Mark, or Lord Undertaker" Kane said, and I just nodded again.  
"you seem tired little one, it has been a long day hasn't it" Mark asked me. Softly I spoke, "yes my lord, it has been a very long and tiring day" Mark and kane both looked somewhat surprised. "you have a beatifull voice little one you should speak more often" mark said, kane nodding in approval.

I smilled at this, my mother always said my voice was annoying so it felt good hearing other wise.  
"Lets go inside darling, its getting to cold out here for you, I do not want you to fall ill, lets go inside so you can admire you're new home" Kane said, I nodded and walked inside.  
Hello new life.. goodbye old life..


	3. Chapter 3

The house i was going to live in was lovely but it was nothing like home.

At home I had a small bedroom, and the big bedroom was changed into a training room. I know girls aren't supposed to fight and all but I never cared for that.  
I wanted to be able to protect myself.

Kane, or Lord Kane as I was supposed to call him had told me to wait in my.. or better said, our new room. It was huge, I mean really freaking huge. The room was about as big as my training room, my parent's bedroom and the bedrooms of my two brothers together. So yeah that's pretty big.

It was black with red, and a huge window with a balcony filled one wall. The bed was super king size and had red silk sheets on them. There was a fire place with a couch and a love seat and two big chairs. If I sat in one of the chairs I only filled halve of it. But then again a man of Kane's size would easily fill the whole chair.

Though the room was lovely, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like home. I had been sitting here for quite a long time now, but no matter how long I would stay it didn't feel like home. I missed the sound of my brothers fooling around, I missed my father telling us wonderful stories, and I even missed my mothers constant yelling and nagging.  
But this would be my life from now one, and I would have to get used to it.  
I walked from the huge chair to the window, with the balcony. The sun was setting, and it was a beautiful sight. The garden was beautiful, with lots of different flowers, the ones I liked the most were the roses. The sea was behind the garden, and was a golden colour because of the sun shining on it. The sky was turning darker, but had red and pink colours in it. It was a sight like you see on a painting.

I got lost in thoughts looking at this sight. A voice awoke me from my thoughts. "Do you like you're new house?" I heard Kane's voice say. "Yes my lord its lovely" I answered, I wouldn't tell him how I felt, I didn't want to upset him.

"I'm glad you like it angel, seeing as this will be you're home from now on" as he said this, he placed his hands gently on my shoulders. He was so gentle it was like he thought I would break if he put more force behind his hands.  
I looked up at him. He was really a large man, with a strong posture. The one thing that my eyes wandered the most to though was the mask, and the mismatched eyes behind him. His eyes seemed to tell me he was calm, looking at the same sight I was looking at before.

He looked down at me, and noticed my eyes curiously looking at the mask. "If you want to know you should just ask, only when we are at gatherings or party's the speak when spoken rule applies, but here you can talk when you want, I like the sound of you're voice so I wont mind hearing it often" He told me. I just nodded at what he told me. Was he serious, my mother had always told me a good bride was silent, calm, obedient, and followed her lord and husbands rules very carefully.

He gently took my hand and led me to the couch where he sat me down and sat down beside me. "The mask is to cover my face, its so people aren't frightened by the sight of my face, you see, its badly burned, when I was young I was stuck in a fire and I still have the scars on my body and face, so to make sure people don't think of my as an awful monster I keep them hidden behind my mask" He explained.

That was so sad. Having to hide behind a mask all you're live, just because of some scars.

I ran my hand over the leather of his mask , and he closed his eyes at this for a second before taking my hand in his.

" it's getting late my angel, we should get some sleep, I know its been a very long and tiring day for you, there is a nightgown laid out for you in the bathroom, you can go and change there, do you remember where the bathroom is? " He asked. "Yes my lord ,I do" I spoke softly. "Good then go and get changed"

I did what he told me to do and got changed into the nightgown, when I returned he was already in bed, looking at the window. When I got closer to the bed his eyes went from the window to me. He lifted the sheets. "come join me love" and I did what he told me.

If it would have been any other man I would have kicked his ass already, I wasn't a cheap whore, or a pleasure slave that would sleep with someone after only knowing them for a few hours. But he… There was something about him that intrigued me, something that cought my interest.

I laid down beside him, and he pulled my close to him holding me in his arms.

He kissed me gently, and that surprised me. That was my first kiss ever. And it was so gentle and loving I didn't know what to think of it. "Sleep now love, I wont take you tonight, you seem exhausted" Relieved to hear that I placed my head on his chest and slowly drifted into a dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Im sorry I don't upload very often, I was very buisy with work, so.. yeah

Ill try and update more often from now on

I awoke the next morning from a dreamless sleep, just to see that Kane was no longer next to me.

I got out of bed, and found a note he left

_Dear Lorelia _

_I have left to take care of some business, there are clean clothes for you in the bathroom. _

_When I return we shall go to your old house to pick up you're belongings._

_If you go to the dinning room the cooks will make you breakfast _

_I will see you soon _

_Love Kane _

Great.. just great.. my first day in a new home and my soon to be husband leaves me al to myself.

Oh well might as well get dressed and get some food.. im starving!

After I took a quick bath and got dressed in a red gown, I went to the dinning room.

When I opened the door the first thing I noticed was lord Mark sitting there.

"Good morning Lorelia did you sleep well?" How the hell did he know its me. He didn't even look at me!

Okay no time for thinking about that just be polite you don't wanna piss of a man of his size, he could crush me like a bug!

" Good morning Lord Mark, I slept fine thank you, I hope you slept well as well?"

"Yes just fine thank you, sit down the cooks will make you some breakfast"

So I sat down across from him. The moment I sat down a young woman walked up to me.

"Good morning lady Lorelai, my name is Kathy, I am the head servant here, would you like some breakfast, we have fresh juice, water, or wine , freshly baked bread, and several fruits"

How the heck did she say that without breathing!

"ehm yes breakfast would be nice thank you Kathy, juice and bread sounds great"

"Alright milady ill be right back with your breakfast"

With that she bowed and walked out of the room.

She came back a few minutes later with my food. I thanked her and ate my food quietly.

After I finished the dirty dishes were gone before I knew it, I just blinked and they were gone.

Just as I was thinking of what to do next, the door opened, and there stood Kane.

He walked up to me, and stood and made a small bow. He smiled at me "Darling, there is no need for such formalities, we are to be married soon, and if you bow every time you see me I'll hardly ever see you standing up straight".

At this my cheeks turned red, I've always been pretty bad with the formality stuff.

"Im sorry my lord" I softly spoke. "Don't worry about it, its fine, how did you sleep" he asked me while sitting down.

"I slept fine my lord, thank you" I causally sat down as well, hoping I was aloud to.

"That's good to hear love, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yes my lord" I said while nodding

"Good then we shall go to your old home to collect your things now, lets go" he stood up again and I followed.

Why sit down if you plan on leaving so soon, whats the use? Okay I have to stop thinking about stupid things like these.

The ride to my house was quiet, and as soon as we got there I could see my two brothers waiting..

Oh boy..

Please please please let them act normal.. I might accualy like this guy..

So no attacking me for fun, asking me embarrassing questions, please please please!

If there Is a god out there.. don't let them ruin this for me!


End file.
